


Partners

by VealChopz



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: ASOUE - Freeform, F/M, will arnett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VealChopz/pseuds/VealChopz
Summary: Mother and Father Quagmire and the daring exploits of their honeymoon.





	1. A Wedding

Mr. And Mrs. Quagmire were married as most normal young couples their age. Except their wedding was short, informal, and nothing like most weddings. The fact that Mrs. Quagmire even bothered to wear a dress spoke to the ferocity of her love for Mr. Quagmire. And the look of awe on his face confirmed the normally very eloquent Mr. Quagmire was often rendered speechless by Mrs. Quagmire. 

They were wed at a small chapel in a small town surrounded by their closest friends. Having met working for the Organization, everyone knew they were not only excellent partners, they would make a lovely couple. After all, Mrs. Quagmire was an intimidating woman which only seemed to make Mr. Quagmire love her even more.

Unlike most young couples, the Quagmires were going to be spending their honeymoon on assignment. Though the others had insisted on taking the slack and allowing the new couple a few days alone. 

However, Mr. Quagmire just laughed and smiled the way he always did, looking at his wife with affection before speaking in his charming baritone. "Nonsense. We wouldn’t dream of passing up a mission. Besides. What's more romantic than gunfire and South America?"

The newly minted Mrs. Quagmire couldn’t help but smile at her husband. Though he was far more at ease with linguistics, she wasn’t afraid of voicing her opinion, a thing her husband cherished. They had decided well before the wedding that nothing would keep them from their mission. 

Mr. Quagmire's fingers found his wife's, giving them a loving squeeze before smiling at her. "After all, we are partners."

She smiled in response in that way that made Mr. Quagmire feel bold and unstoppable. "Always, darling."


	2. Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quagmires find themselves in a cave.

Mr. Quagmire had been right. There was something very romantic about South America. Even if they did have to make an emergency landing in a hail of gunfire. Never let it be said that the Quagmires ever did anything the boring way. 

But Mr. and Mrs. Quagmire had been in a hard place before. Surrounded by they're enemies in a foreign continent was small potatoes. Mr. Quagmire injuring his leg in the landing was an uncomfortable hardship but with a wife like Mrs. Quagmire by his side, there was little to fear.

Unlike most newlyweds on their honeymoon, the Quagmires didn’t check into a cozy resort or even a quaint little hotel. Instead the pair of them found a small cave in which to hide from the downpour and their enemies. 

The cave was small, damp, and a little chilly but Mr. Quagmire was great at building fires in adverse conditions. Just as adapt as Mrs. Quagmire was at hunting down their dinner while Mr. Quagmire bandaged up his leg.

Despite the pain, despite the uncomfortable cave, and the wet clothing Mr. Quagmire couldn't help but look at his wife in complete wonderment. Even in the firelight, her clothes and hair soaking wet, she was so, "Beautiful."

Mrs. Quagmire looked up at him, through the fire as he spoke in his soft baritone. "This cave is hardly beautiful, darling."

The new husband smiled through his pain, reaching for his wife's hand. "I'm not talking about the cave. I'm talking about you. Even soaked and muddy while in a cramped cave you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Even though Mrs. Quagmire on first glance appeared to be a hard, unflinching woman, Mr. Quagmire completely undid her. As she accepted his hand and moved to slide into his lap, Mrs. Quagmire leaned down to kiss her husband's pain away. It was her job to protect and care for her partner just as it was his to do the same for her.

In true Quagmire fashion, the newlyweds consummated their marriage in a dimly lit cave. The warmth of their bodies moving, seeking out the other's pleasure pushed away the chill. As the fire died down to a gentle glow, Mrs. Quagmire laid her husband down to get some rest, her fingers brushed through his hair as she wrapped their blanket around him. "Get some sleep, darling. I'll keep watch first."

Mr. Quagmire smiled tiredly at his wife, his fingers tracing over her delicate features. She had propped his leg up to ease the pressure on his knee so he could sleep. "I love you, partner."


End file.
